Peeping Romano
by Itachis-Only
Summary: Germany has a hard enough time keeping Italy out of trouble, and his life's not made any easier with the fact that Romano tends to enjoy bursting into the house whenever he feels the need to do so. What happens when Romano breaks into the house when nobody's home, and has to hide in Germany's closet to avoid being caught? YAOI. GerIta. Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**((So, yes! This is my latest finished one shot! I think it was my first Hetalia plot idea...but I can't remember xD I thout up like 3 around the same time...oh well. It doesn't matter. This is a GerIta, and I must warn you. It...gets kinda...just a little bit graphic. But you guys will enjoy it won't you? x3 I hope you will anyway...))**

* * *

"Ow! Stop!"

"No."

"But..it hurts!"

"And if you don't stop moving around so much, it's going to hurt even worse when we're done!"

"Ow...OW! Take it out, take it out!"

"I'm trying! Will you just relax already?"

"I swear it's stuck, it's never coming out!"

"I'm gonna have to yank it out..."

"NO!"

"Five seconds..."

"No no no!"

"Five...four...ONE!"

"OWWIE! Germany that-!...Hey, that didn't hurt at all!"

Germany groaned and tossed the splinter in the trash.

"I told you! And for the last time, put on shoes before you go outside! I'm not going to do this every ten minutes! Now hold still while I disinfect it..."

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"Because! It'll sting!"

"And if i don't, it'll get infected and then we might have to cut off your toe!"

"...Ok...OW OW OW OW!"

"Oi! Stop flailing! You just kicked me!"

That was the third time today Italy had come rushing to poor Germany in tears because he had gotten a thorn in his toe while playing outside. And it wasn't even 10:00 yet.

"Ok, Thanks Germany-Chan! I'll be outside if you need me! Just holler!"

"Wait, Italy! SHOES!"

The little Italian ignored him, skipping back outside, once again barefoot.

/I swear to God he does it on purpose sometimes./

Germany thought to himself, irritably.

/It's a miracle he's capable of sex.../

Germany's cheeks turned a light red at the thought of it. They'd slept together a couple of times, and he had to say, it was quite an experience. It was strange how the Italian could be so dense and weak one moment, yet a complete sex god the next.

/Stop thinking about it...just stop thinking about it./

But the more he told himself to _stop_ thinking about it, the longer in lingered in his mind.

"Chores...I was doing chores."

He muttered, leaving the bathroom and heading back into the kitchen where he had previously been washing dishes. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, plunging his hands back into the warm, soapy water.

Not all surprising, about 10 minutes later, Italy came running back in the house once again in tears.

However, what was surprising, was that the younger man was stark naked.

"Wha-Italy! What...Why..Where are your clothes? And..What happened this time?"

"Oh Germany-Chan it was just awful! The little stream out back looked so cool and refreshing, so I decided to go for a swim! I was just a-minding my own business when something came up and a-bit my behind!"

Italy whined, eyes brimming with tears.

"See? Look!"

His hands were clasped together in front of his chest and he turned his body so Germany could see the little snapping turtle clinging to a rosy cheek.

Germany blinked, desperately trying to keep his eyes on the turtle. He sighed.

"Well maybe you shouldn't swim in the stream! You know there are snapping turtles in there, and you're lucky it wasn't any bigger, and didn't take off an entire hand or something!"

"Waah! That sounds terrifying! Don't let them get me Germany-Chan!"

Italy wailed, glomping the surprised and flustered German.

"Ack! Italy, get off!"

About one, painful hour of kicking, screaming, crying, and one, painless tug later, the turtle was being placed gently back in the stream.

"Now, hurry up and put your clothes back on, then get inside and find something else to entertain yourself with!"

Germany demanded, arms crossed, glaring sternly at the whimpering Italian.

"Yes Germany-Chan..."

He sniffled, looking so pathetic it made Germany's chest tighten. Italy started to put his clothes back on while Germany fought a battle against himself in his mind. It was, of course, a loosing battle.

"Ah...I-Italy...would you like a..a..h-hu-ug?" It almost pained him to let his more sensitive side show, but it only came out when he was around the younger man.

Italy's eyes brightened and he whirled back around, a hopeful smile over his perfect pink lips.

"Do you really mean it?"

"Y-yeah..."

"That makes me really happy!"

Italy cried joyously, once again glomping the blond. Germany sighed and gently wrapped his arms around the Italian, offering him a bit of comfort.

"Well, it's only a small mark. In a few minutes, you won't even know it happened." Germany promised. A happy giggle was heard from the younger man, and Germany allowed himself a small smile.

"Say...how would you like pasta for dinner?" Of course, the older man already knew the answer...and after being nearly suffocated by the Italian's happiness, he wished he hadn't asked.

* * *

Later that evening, after a few more 'incidents' and a surprisingly delicious pasta dinner, Germany and Italy were resting on the couch, watching a movie. Much to Germany's astonishment, Italy had requested a horror movie. Germany protested, but eventually gave in to Italy's whim.

/He hates horror movies...almost as much as America...I wonder what's gotten into him?/

10 minutes into the movie, Germany determined it was just an excuse for the Italian to cling to him. All in all, the potato lover didn't really mind.

About halfway through the movie, Germany gave in and wrapped an arm comfortingly around Italy. He could feel both of them suddenly relaxing in each others arms.

"Germany-Chan?"

"Ja?"

"I-"

Just then, Romano 'conveniently' decided to stop by for a visit. He decided that instead of knocking, he would take a much simpler approach and just break the door down and barge in.

"AHA! I've caught you in the act! Get your filthy hands off of my brother you disgusting potato bastard!"

"Oh Romano. How lovely of you to drop in."

"Big Brother!" Italy squealed happily, dashing off of the couch and tackling his brother.

"Ack! Get off of me you annoying little twerp! I can't breathe! Don't give me that stupid potato freak's germs!"

/I can certainly feel the brotherly love./ Germany thought to himself irritably.

"Romano Romano! So much as happened today! First I got a thorn stuck in my toe, and Germany said if we didn't get it out it would get all infected and we'd have to cut my toe off! And then-"

Italy started to tell his brother about everything that had happened that day,dragging him over to the couch and forcing him to sit down as he positioned himself between his brother and lover.

"And then the turtle bit right on my tushie! And Germany had to get it off! and-"

Germany paused the movie as Italy prattled on, completely oblivious to the hate radiating from his brother, and irritation from Germany.

"And THEN Germany comforted me and it was really nice! Then, he asked if I wanted pasta for dinner and of course I said yes!"

Romano was glaring daggers at Germany, and the more Italy said, the angrier he seemed to get.

"Then I suggested we watch this movie! But it's so scary, that I have to cling to Germany! He doesn't seem to mind. But all of that's nothing compared to last night!"

Germany's eyes widened and a faint blush found it's way to his cheeks. Lucky for him, it was dark in the house and nobody could tell.

"What happened last night?" Romano asked, narrowing his eyes.

"It was amazing! You see-"

"Ok Italy, I think that's enough stories for today!"

"What? But-"

"Nein. Romano probably doesn't want to sit here and listen to what we did."

"Oh no. I'm very interested."

"Seriously. Yesterday was a normal day. Kind of boring. Nothing interesting."

Italy sniffled.

"You...you thought it was boring?"

Germany inwardly groaned.

"Nein nein Italy that's not what I meant! I always enjoy spending time with you! But it would probably be boring to your brother."

"Please, continue."

"Really lets not."

"Oh no, do!"

"Seriously, don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Who wants more pasta?"

"Don't change the subject!"

"Ve~! Pasta! I want more!"

"Good! I'll go get some!"

"No! I will! You'll probably put some drug in it!"

And with that, Romano stormed into the kitchen to get his brother some more pasta.

Luckily for Germany, Romano forgot about the subject and he survived the night, he and Italy's private life still safe. Finally, when it was getting incredibly late, Germany managed to kick Italy's brother out of the house. He sighed, relieved that the irritating man was now gone and ran a hand through his slightly frazzled hair, then took Italy by the hand and led him up to their room.

"It was nice to have Big Brother come and visit wasn't it?"

"Uh...ja. Sure." Germany said, giving a light smile. No matter how much Germany and Romano hated each other, Germany had resolved to put up with the man for Italy's sake.

"Oh, Germany?"

"Ja?"

"Why didn't you want me to tell Romano what we did last night?"

Germany nearly miss-stepped and fell at this question, his cheeks tinting pink.

"Ah...well you see...I..just don't think Romano needs to know when we...have sex."

"Oh...why not?"

"Uh...because it's kinda personal and he already hates me so-"

"Whaaat? Romano doesn't hate you!"

"He really does..."

"That ridiculous! Romano's a dick towards everybody!"

_/Well he's even more of an asshole towards me./ _Germany thought to himself, but didn't say it. It was pointless.

"Ok Italy." He said gently, escorting the younger man into their bedroom. Germany quickly stripped to his boxers and climbed into bed, Italy doing the same and curling up next to him. Germany smiled and wrapped his arms around the smaller mans back, hugging him closer.

"Italy..."

"Ve?"

"I love you."

The German could hear his lover giggle softly before replying.

"Oh Germany! I love you too!"

"Gute Nacht meine Liebe."

"Buonanotte Doitsu..."

* * *

Romano hated Germany with a passion. He wasn't exactly sure why, but he knew that Germany was just a potato loving bastard and Italy shouldn't be around him.

With this 'truthful' statement in his mind, and after last nights experience at the bastards place, Romano decided to do a little sneaking around in Germany's home. He waited in the bushes, hoping Germany and Italy left, and just his luck, they did, around noon to go for a picnic.

He was tempted to follow them in case Germany tried anything, but he had to keep strong. The real evidence would be in Germany's house, probably under his bed in the form of ropes, whips and a video camera. He could only imagine how that douche bag used such items on his precious brother! Perhaps a camera to film videos of his despicable crimes to use as black mail against Feliciano? Oh, he couldn't even stand to think about it!

"Today, your rein of terror on my fratello comes to an end! I know he only acts happy around other people so he doesn't give you away, but I'm onto you, German bastard! I'll save you Feli!"

He declared, stealthily entering Germany's house by breaking down the back door. Germany would surely enter the house through the front, and not notice the back door broken until it was too late.

Romano smirked at the thought and snickered as he tip toed around Germany's house, searching through every cabinet, drawer, and closet.

About two hours later, the German's bedroom was the only thing left to check, and so far, Romano had found nothing.

"I knew it would all be in here, but I had to check everywhere else just in case...Germans are sneaky bastards and like to hide shameful things in odd places...like freezers...but this German apparently assumes that no-one will ever invade the privacy of his room...big mistake!"

He was rubbing his hands together, a grin playing over his lips as he stood in front of Germany's bedroom door, talking to himself. With hands that were shaking from fear and excitement, he reached for the door knob and slowly opened the door.

It opened with an erie creak, and Romano squeezed his eyes shut until the door was completely open. He was positive that he would find Germany's room to be dark and sinister, filled with disturbing posters and horrible sex machines, but he was (for some odd reason) shocked to find it clean, tidy, and not at all sinister.

"Ok...he sure is good at throwing people off...but I won't be fooled! Stupid German bastard...I'll reveal you for who you are!"

Romano declared again, taking a hesitant step into the bedroom. He was still terrified at what he would find. He wasn't sure he would be able to handle seeing the toys he was certain were used on his precious brother on a daily basis, pictures he was certain he would find of his brother being defiled, and worse, videos he was also certain to find.

"Don't worry Feli...I'll free you from his confines! I swear!"

He started by rifling through Germany's night stand, and his efforts were finally rewarded; he found a half empty bottle of lubricant.

"Aha! My first clue! I knew it! But this alone won't be enough to prosecute him...I need to find more!"

Discovering nothing else in the nightstand, he moved to the bed and began searching underneath it.

Minutes later, behind two rows of neatly lined shoes, and a few boxes of innocent memorabilia, Romano found a large lock box with a five digit combination code.

"Haha! I bet everything will be in here! All I need to do is crack the code and-"

The slamming of the front door jolted him out of his 'moment'.

"Shit...they can't be back already! It's only been...two...hours..."

He could hear a couple of voices from downstairs.

_"D-Doitsu! The basket..."_

_"Leave it...I'll clean it up later..."_

_"O-ok..hnn.."_

Romano twitched.

/Is he putting the moves on my brother? He is! That bastard!/

He had to get out! But he could hear them coming up the stairs now, so that route of escape was out of the question...the window? No good...it was at LEAST two or three stories up...he wouldn't be able to make himself jump...under the bed? No...he might get crushed!

That only left the closet.

/Che palle! I can't believe this...who knows what horrors are waiting for me in there?/

But the heavy footsteps and disturbing sounds coming from the top of the stairs drove him inside the closet. Just as he pulled the door closed, Germany and Italy stumbled in, wrapped in each other's arms. Romano dared to open the door just a crack so he could see what was going on, and immediately wished he hadn't.

"Hmmn...D-doitsu...the bed...you missed the bed..."

Germany and Italy were now laying on the floor, Germany hovering over Italy, his lips roving over the expanse of the brunettes neck, nipping, licking, biting.

"We don't need to use the bed to _enjoy_ ourselves." The blond grunted.

"But Doitsu...whenever we do this on the floor, it hurts my back really bad..." Italy whimpered.

Germany lifted his head for a moment, staring into the deep brown orbs of Italy's innocently round eyes, then sighed.

"All right, we'll use the bed."

Italy smiled and leaned up, kissing the blond passionately as he was lifted into the larger man's arms, then carefully placed on the soft bed.

Romano was furious, and disgusted. He had to look away, close the door, and plug his ears before he was disturbed beyond the point of insanity. But for some reason, he couldn't pull his eyes away from the scene in front of him, not even when he saw the German bastards hand sneak down and cup his brother's crotch, not even when he heard his innocent (or so he thought) little brother moan with pure pleasure. He couldn't even look away when that stupid rapist (was it really rape?) German peeled his brothers clothes from his body and let his filthy hands roam. For some reason, he couldn't even tear his eyes away from the scene when Germany dipped his head between his brothers legs, and Italy's head snapped back against the pillows, a delicious...what? No! _Despicable_ noise exiting his lips.

/Th-that bastard! I'll kill him! I swear...I-I...I'll have him arrested! Yeah! For raping my precious brother!/

"A-ah! Yes! Germany..m-more! Right there...right there!"

/...That...that could be forced! Yeah, he's forcing Feli to say that stuff!/

"Calm down Italien...you're more eager than I am...that's a bit of a surprise." Germany said, smirking as his fingers explored the insides of his lover.

"You're being too gentle..I'll be perfectly fine! Please, doitsu..."

Romano held his breath as Italy wrapped his arms around Germany's neck and leaned up.

"Take me...take me now...I can't wait any longer, I'll go insane. I need you so bad!"

Romano's eyes widened and both hands flew over his mouth to keep himself from screaming. Then he noticed something warm dripping over the back of his hands. He pulled one hand back to look at it, and nearly passed out.

/CHE PALLE! What is wrong with me? A nosebleed over THIS? I'm despicable...DESPICABLE! This is absolutely terrible...I'm sorry Feli! I'm incapable of saving you from this..this beast today!/

"Auuughn...D-doitsu! Please...faster...move faster..."

"But...I don't want to hurt you..."

"Please...just let go completely...don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

/No, no Feli you won't be fine! You'll be terribly not fine! And it looks like I'm going to die of blood loss...stupid nose! Uh oh.../

It was about the time when Germany was picking up his speed, and Italy was crying out in ecstasy, that Romano noticed something down right awful; his pants were becoming unbearably tight.

/No...no no no! Not this, not now! Not over them!/

He groaned, but thankfully it was drowned out by the noises coming from the couple on the bed.

/Ok...I can't last much longer like this...I...I have to do something disgusting and horrible. I have to. But it's only this once, and nobody ever has to know.../

Slowly, a shaking hand traveled downward. Romano unzipped his fly and slipped his hand beneath his boxers. He bit his lip at the sudden warmth.

/You're a terrible brother, you know that?/ He thought bitterly to himself.

He allowed his eyes to travel back up to the scene before him, and his face heated up. The two lovers had switched positions. Italy was now on his hands and knees, and Germany was slamming himself inside of the brunette faster and faster with each thrust.

/Oh God.../

Romano took in every detail as he stroked himself. Italy's flushed face, his open mouth, his loud, passionate cries of pleasure, Germany's smirking expression, the occasional grunt that escaped his lips, how perfectly their bodies seemed to go together from that angle...

The next thing Romano really remembered after seeing the look on the German's face as he came, the sound of his brother climaxing, and the wave of relief that flooded through him when he himself finally reached his peak, was a bright light hitting his eyes, a surprised gasp, reaching his ears, and Germany and Italy's faces coming into view.

"Ah...fratello? What are you doing in Doitsu's closet with your pants down?"

"...This can NOT be happening."

* * *

Minutes later, Romano was seated on Germany's couch, his pants pack up. Italy was wearing one of Germany's shirts, which was so large it was hung down to the little Italian's knees, and he was in the kitchen making coffee. Germany was in a simple pair of pajama bottoms, pacing back and forth in front of the couch.

"Look, if you're going to kill me, hide my body under the floorboards, kidnap my brother and make him spend the rest of his life as a sex slave, can you get on with it already? I mean, I won't go down without a fight but-"

"Romano!"

"Ok, no fight! No fight! You can take him!"

"Romano, shut up."

"Yes sir..."

"For starters, I feel I have to ask, why on EARTH were you in my closet?"

Silence.

"Romano..."

"Ok, ok! I'll tell you everything!"

And so, Romano told the entire story about how he snuck in the house very quietly and-

"Doitsu, doitsu! The back door is in shambles! Did you get angry again?"

Germany glared at Romano.

"Eh heh...I can...pay to replace it..."

"Continue."

-and then he searched the entire house for any evidence he could find against Germany to prove that he was torturing his little brother, and his search ended in the bedroom. He told about how he found the lock box under the bed and was positive that when he cracked the code, he will have found all the evidence he needed when he heard the two coming up the stairs. The only place for him to go was in the closet, and then he couldn't stop watching, and before he knew what was happening, he was...acting very despicably.

Germany was quiet for a moment.

"Romano, you are an idiot! Why on EARTH would you think I was torturing your brother? I...I love him ok? I'd never do anything to him that he didn't want, and that lock box? It's just a place I keep some extra emergency money, and a few special keepsakes. I'll even show if you need proof."

It was Romano's turn to be silent for awhile.

"You...you love my fratello?"

Germany sighed.

"Of COURSE I do! I wouldn't have been able to put up with him for this long if I didn't."

"...I'll let that one slide because I know it's true..."

"Ve~! Doitsu! The coffee's ready!"

"Ok, I'll be in there in a moment. Romano, do you want to stay for a cup of coffee?"

"Huh? N-no...I've been here long enough. I need to get out and try to forget about this entire day...nobody is ever gonna know what I did...right?"

"Well I'm certainly not going to say anything. Nobody needs to know any more about Italy's and my personal life than they already do."

With that, Romano said goodbye to his brother and left. After a few cups of coffee and a couple of kisses, Italy decided to take a shower and Germany made his way back into his room. He dug around under the bed for a minute before producing the lock box that Romano had discovered.

He entered the combination and pulled the box open, sighing with relief.

"Good...everything is still here...for once, that idiot was actually right about something...while I might not be using Italy, there are certainly some..shameful items I enjoy using _on_ him."

His cheeks tinted pink as his eyes wandered over various items; vibrators, rings, nipple clamps, pairs of handcuffs, a small riding crop...even some pictures he'd taken...he quickly closed the box and shoved it back under the bed. Good thing he was already too far gone by the time they got up to the bedroom. If Romano had seen _that_ kind of love making...

Well, he seriously might have had to kill the man and bury him under the floorboards.

* * *

**((Ahaha! Yes! Who doesn't love perverted peeping Romano? xD I hope you guys liked it! Please, please, please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! :D ))**


	2. NOTICE!

**((A/N: Hey guys! This is just a really quick authors note designed to keep you all informed! For those of you who read and loved/like/or at least somewhat enjoyed this story, then pay attention!**

**I recieved a review from someone who simply goes by Yo. This is the review:**

**Yo:Could you do a story of Germany using those shameful items on Italy? U R AWESOME! MoRE!**

**So I read this review, and I thought about it for awhile. I stored it in the back of my mind and considered what this reviewer said, and I have decided that Peeping Romano shall have a bonus chapter! A sort of an epilogue I suppose. The entire chapter will pretty much be smut for anyone who will be interested in reading my first attempt at bondage! I'm not sure when it will be up, but when I post it, I'll replace this note with the chapter. **

**Congratlations everybody! Thank your friend Yo! I'll get to work on it as soon as possible. **

**Peace Out! ^-^**

**Oh and PS, no, Romano will not be making an appearance in this second chapter, he will only be mentioned xD**

**Ok bye!))**


End file.
